


The Rise of magic: The fall of the Septim

by IrvingIV



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: A short tale inspired by a youtube video and a sort of hot-cold argument/discussion I had with some people in the comments.Special thanks to:Youtube user "Justin Smith" for helping me come up with a title.https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC3B71K13n_40X_CdNGpZe2wYoutube user "The Closer look" for sparking the conversation.And, of course, to you, lovely reader!





	The Rise of magic: The fall of the Septim

The cold wind sweeps eagerly over the top of the mountain known to so many as the throat of the world, as it long has and long will, and here, I find, is a store of vast knowledge from ages past.

Here, surrounded by friends, a dragon lies dormant, still, and reminisces from time to time about an era before magic came to be as it now is, wielded as such by soldiers and beggars, each man, woman, and child humming restorative hymns at the slightest sign of a headcold, and cutthroat bandits concealing themselves from sight to rob travelers blind out of a desperate need for food.

The creature, that horrid serpent which writhes in empty bellies, has long compelled me, as it has others.

The dragon speaks, even as I hear the scratching of my quill, the deep rumble of the floor and walls carries the words to me, of the wars between men and dragons, the liberation of mortals from service to ancient powers, the rise of the khajit and the spread of the walking leeches, the broadening of magic to include transmutation, 


End file.
